Garudaīguru ni Fuku Kaze
Garudaīguru ni Fuku Kaze (ガルダイーグルに吹く風) is the 18th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on February 3, 2002. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: The second round of the Horror Cup sees the Tobita Club pitted against an all-girl team. Kouya’s refusal to fight with the all-girl team lead to an argument and with Kaoru leaving... Plot The episode begins with Kouya remembers him watching the virtual test on Garuda Eagle's boomerang-like movement with Kyousuke from the previous episode. Kouya turns to another table where he holds Garuda Eagle until he suddenly spots a boomerang hidden in between the books in the shelf. The boomerang reveals something written on it when he opens it up. Later, Kouya talks to Kaoru regarding boomerangs while walking along a street. Kaoru says that Kouya is good at Crush Gear but not at boomerangs. Kouya wonders what she means by her words but Kaoru replies that she will deal with the research on boomerangs. In the Tobita Clubhouse's office, Lilika is making a phone call regarding the club's first victory in the Illusion Cup. Kaoru enters and tells Lilika that the former went to the library to gather some information before going out from the office to clean up the clubhouse, which has been already done by Lilika. At the park, Kouya is sitting on a bench while reading on how to properly throw a boomerang. He reads that a boomerang has the capacity to return to its original position upon landing when thrown in the air correctly, and that its change of direction mid-air is caused by the shape of its wings. It is also read that the most important step in order for it to work is the initial throw; the boomerang will not change directions when done incorrectly. Kouya finds it hard upon reading until he decides to test it practically. He recalls his reading that the initial throw must be in vertical position and the boomerang must be snapped forward at the end of the throw to start the spin. Kouya sees a vision of his Gear and an eagle during the boomerang's flight. Meanwhile at the workshop, Kyousuke manages to create a perfect Crush Gear which is described as having a perfect design, way better than Gaiki or Garuda Eagle, and the strongest Gear ever made. It then shifts to Kouya reattempting the boomerang throw, but he holds it differently (similar to how he usually holds his Gear) this time. The boomerang nearly hits him when it lands. In the clubhouse during sunset, Jirou is exercising with his weights using his right hand until he hears Kouya practicing Garuda Eagle by trying out the boomerang throw. He fails when using the original settings. It later cuts to Kaoru informing Lilika about finding out the club's next opponent in the Illusion Cup. Kouya then tries the spin setting on Garuda Eagle but still fails despite almost succeeding in this attempt. After the practice, Jirou asks Kouya what he is doing with Garuda Eagle until he finds out about Kouya's boomerang situation. Seeing Kouya being upset, Jirou tells him to take it easy and that the spin settings may not work. Kouya says that the dash settings can be an alternative since it produces high speed yet it would not hold off the spin. He thinks that his brother's original settings will probably work. Jirou suggests him to concentrate on the match the following day. Kaoru goes to both of the boys to show the information regarding the second match. Kouya is reluctant to know the club's next opponent. When Kaoru forces him to read what she had searched, he is shocked to see that their opponent is the Pink Lips Team which consists of all girls and have Gears that are hard to beat despite being a low-ranking team. The concept of all-female team is new to Jirou, and Lilika states that she had heard about it and expects the number of teams of its kind to grow. Kaoru and Kouya argue with each other after the latter strongly refuses to battle against girls, since he thinks that it is pointless. The former thinks that Kouya refuses to battle the Pink Lips team because he is afraid to lose to a girl. Kouya defensively states that he refuses to fight girls because he has important things to do, which Jirou is concern towards Kouya being stuck up (arrogant) which the latter denies. Kaoru then stated that it was a lame excuse. Kouya even insists Lilika to get Kaoru out and further states that no member of the Tobita Club has the right to insult a Gear Fighter's skills. Kaoru then slaps Kouya and tearfully leaves the clubhouse. The second round of the Illusion Cup begins on the next day. Kuroudo wonders why Kaoru and Kyousuke are absent. Lilika replies that she called Kyousuke on the phone but no one is answering, while for Kaoru's case, Jirou reveals that she had a spat with Kouya the previous day and was not seen again. When Kuroudo is asked whether he will be competing against girls, he replies that he will always give his respect regardless of who his opponent is. During the introduction, Kouya and his teammates are shocked that Kaoru is part of the Pink Lips Team! (Jirou gulps after mentioning the Pink Lips Team) The all-female team's leader tells the Tobita Club that Kaoru came to them last night and told them what happened. The Pink Lips Team accepted Kaoru after she asked if she could join them. The Tobita Club sees Kaoru being treated badly by Koume. Jirou then tells Kouya to realize what happened to Kaoru. Kouya said that it was not his fault In the first match, Kuroudo faces Koume Aida whose the cover coating of her Crush Gear, Cuty Zebra is made of rubber. Koume asks if Kuroudo (whom she calls "cutie pie" in the English dub) is ready to lose to a girl. He replies that Shooting Mirage will answer that question. During the fight, Kuroudo has a hard time beating Koume until he notices that her Gear has an invulnerable design similar to Eddie's Break Nine. As Cuty Zebra uses the rotating obstacle in the middle of the ring, Kuroudo tries to figure out the obstacle that will defeat the Gear. He finds the one that launches Shooting Mirage in mid-air which blows Koume's Gear out of the ring. Kuroudo succeeds in scoring a point for the Tobita Club while Koume breaks down over her loss. While stepping out of the ring, Kuroudo sees a quick vision of mysterious eyes from a familiar person. Before Kouya steps into the ring, he ignores Lilika who wants to talk about Kaoru. Lilika starts to remind him of what Kaoru had done, such as working hard to find tournaments, going to the library to help him improve his skills and cleaning the ring for him to practice. Lilika further states that all of Kaoru's efforts are to help Kouya to enter the Asia Cup and yet he is not grateful. Kouya then starts to have flashbacks on how Kaoru gave a pile of books on boomerangs from the library to him, and also when she gave him a towel and a drink after his training. As the battle between Kouya and Momo Yamanoki is about to begin, he apologizes to Kaoru and admits his mistakes, as well as pleading her to come back to the Tobita Club. Momo makes a bet that Kaoru will return to the club if Kouya wins; otherwise, she will be a permanent member of the Pink Lips Team. Garuda Eagle narrowly escapes from the buzzsaw obstacle during the match before it spins along the ring's wall at a high speed. Kaoru shows her support to Kouya to her teammates' surprise. The first condition is finally met and the Tobita Club advances to the semifinals. Momo allows Kaoru to return to the Tobita Club and states that Kaoru can rejoin the Pink Lips Team should she change her mind. Kaoru thanks her as she goes to the Tobita Club's side, where Kaoru apologizes to Lilika who welcomes her return. Kouya, commenting about Kaoru's current outfit, is teased by Kaoru who mocks his words before the match against Momo. The episode ends with Kaoru and Kouya joking each other as the former starts to pull Kouya's face. Trivia *This episode shows one of Kyousuke's shortest roles role since episode 14. **He only appears twice in this episode; in the flashback of the previous episode and completing the virtual test for a new Crush Gear. He does not appear again at the rest of the episode, although Kuroudo and Lilika mentioned him at the start of the second match of the Illusion Cup whereas Kouya mentioned him in his argument with Kaoru the day before the match *When Kouya spots a boomerang in the beginning of the episode, there is another instance of "Crush Gear" misspelt as "Crash Gear" in one of the books in the shelf. *Due to its boomerang direction as seen in Kyousuke's virtual data, the perfect prototype Crush Gear being tested could probably be Garuda Phoenix. *This episode shows the last time Garuda Eagle uses its customized settings. In later episodes, the Gear uses Yuhya's original settings prior to the Gear's disintegration *This episode shows Kouya being slapped in the face for the first time. *This episode shows a Tobita Club member temporarily leaving the group and joins another for the second time after Kyousuke became part of Takeshi's dream team. * Some viewers think that Kyousuke becomes a member of the Pink Lips Team due to his absence. However Lilika states that she called him several times on the phone and he is not answering. While Jirou reveals that Kaoru slapped Kouya during the spat on the previous day and he had not seen her. * A figure with mysterious eyes can be seen rapidly moving sidewards after Kuroudo's match against Koume. This is eventually revealed to be Mitsuki Ohmori's of Team Griffon. *This episode shows the last time Garuda Eagle is released normally. In later episodes, the Gear is released in a special manner *Momo's surname is mispronounced as "Momo Yamanki" in the English dub. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)